Help
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Five years after Mac Taylor leaves the lab and CSI, Detective Angell must try and convince him to come back upon losing a bet. Can she or will he let them all fall?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Angell and Mac have become best friends

**A/N: Angell and Mac have become best friends.**

**Angell's POV**

The day in New York City was a rather warm one, I was snapping pictures of the dead victim, that was found in Central Park by an early morning jogger and CSIs Stella Bonasera and Lindsay Monroe were collecting evidence

"I have brown hair and a bloody shoe print" Stella called out from over by a tree.

I crouched down squinting at the body, there was a strand of hair on it

"Stell, Linds I have a strand of black hair" I called out, Stella and Lindsay made their way over and looked at the hair, Lindsay crouched down and using the tweezers pulled it off and stood up as we looked at it

"Huh, looks like our killer had an accomplice" Lindsay said.

*

I was walking towards the lab and passed Don Flack, my partner. The lab was where I knew Lindsay was working on the strand of black hair and Stella on the brown when an announcement came over the speakers

"Pardon for this interruption; Stella Bonasera, Lindsay Monroe, Jessica Angell, Danny Messer, Aiden Burn, Sheldon Hawkes, Zack Shannon, Don Flack and Adam Ross please report to conference room immediately" a female voice said, Stella and Lindsay came out and we all looked at each other

"This can't be good" I said as we left the small lab.

As we made our way towards the conference room, we ran into the other six

"What's going on?" Danny asked as the seven of us walked towards the conference room together

"Beats me" Stella replied

"Why do they need me and Angell?" Flack asked

"Who knows" Hawkes replied.

The nine of us reached the conference room, walked in and stopped; sitting in the conference room was the Chief of Detectives Brigham Sinclair and NYPD Captain Rose Turner

"Everyone sit down" he said.

We then realized this was something serious as we sat down

"Now, five years ago you all worked on the case of the Anderson family, one of the wealthiest families in New York and put away the suspect. But just two days ago a detective who you worked with on the case not Detective Flack came forward and told me you all tampered with the evidence against your suspect. I think you all clearly know what rule #1 is, now I suggest you find a way to save yourselves or your asses will fired" Sinclair said before Captain Turner spoke up

"I'm sorry detectives but that goes for you too" she told us and I couldn't believe it.

We got up and left the conference room walking in silence all of us knowing that we were going to need help, Stella suddenly turned on us causing everyone to stop

"We all know we need him, he's the only one who can help us" she said knowing that we knew who she was referring to even though he quit...

**5 years ago**

_The CSI team and Flack and I were walking towards Mac Taylor's office after a hard case; he had said he had something important to tell us and that included Flack and I. Although, upon arriving we were shocked to find everything gone from the office except the desk and the chair and a box with things in it belonging to Mac with the owner standing their waiting for us_

"_Whoa, Mac what's going on?" Aiden asked as we stood in the practically empty room._

_We recognized a look of sadness on Mac's face _

"_I called you here for a reason...I've had enough of fighting crimes and putting bad guys away, I just want to relax and have a normal nine to five job and life-' but Mac didn't finish because I realized what he was talking about and finished off what he was going to say _

"_You're leaving CSI?" I cried in shock._

_The group broke out in protest _

"_This isn't fair" _

"_You can't abandon us or me or Angell" _

"_Hang on but you're our boss" _

"_Mac, you were given this job for a reason", Mac held up his hand and we fell silent _

"_I know you probably feel like I'm abandoning you" he started _

"_That's for sure" Aiden muttered to me and I nodded._

_Aiden seemed to notice my eyes water over and put her arm around me _

"_But I think this is just for the best" Mac finished, no one said anything so Mac decided it was time for the goodbye hugs and he hugged us as we hugged him back. _

_But when he got to me he could see the tears already flowing down my cheeks, I let out a sob and bolted from the office._

_Out of POV_

_Aiden quickly hugged Mac before she set off after her surrogate sister. Mac picked up the box and also left the office for good. After five minutes, Stella and Lindsay left to find Aiden and Jessica and the guys just stood there staring at the spot where their boss and best friend had just been..._

_POV again_

**Present**

I got out of my car, locked it and made my way to the wall and rang the apartment number

"Yeah?" came a voice I hadn't heard in five years, I held the button down not believing I was actually doing this _'damn vote'_ I thought

_Flashback_

_We all sat in the CSI break room sipping on coffee and all thinking along the same line: who's going to bring him back?_

"_We need to get him back" Adam spoke saying what we all thought_

"_But how?" Zack asked_

"_One of us has to go to his apartment and convince him to come back" Lindsay replied, and then all eyes fell on me_

"_What?" I asked them already dreading the answer._

_Stella smirked _

"_Sorry girlo but looks like you have to bring him back" she told me_

"_Says who?" I asked her_

"_All in favor of sending Detective Angell to Mac's apartment, raise your right hand and say 'I'" Flack said and everyone except myself raised their right hands and said "I"._

_End Flashback_

"Mac, it's me Jessica...can we talk its important?" I asked and let go of the button.

Five minutes passed before I got a response BZZZZZZ, I smiled and made my way into the building. When I reached his apartment, I raised my hand to knock instead the door swung open, I was ready to speak but when Mac stepped into view I completely froze.

The Mac Taylor who I had known looked nothing like the Mac Taylor who stood in front of me right now; his short brown hair had grown down just to his shoulders, he had a 6 o'clock shadow, he was wearing a black singlet, black jeans and black blunt stone boots. I couldn't believe what five years had done to Mac

"Mac, is that you?" I asked still unsure

"It's me, Jess" he replied and stepped aside allowing me to come in.

I was hesitant at first before stepping into the apartment; I heard the door shut behind me and lock. Mac walked past me and I followed him into the living room, the first thing I noticed was beer bottles scattered around and a pack of cigars on the coffee table. In fact when I had sniffed the air, it had smelt like alcohol and cigar smoke. I stood there nervously, I didn't know what to say or do because this new Mac scared me. Mac looked at me

"You can sit down" he told me in a gruff voice and I did just that, he walked past me and headed for the kitchen

"Beer?" he called out

"No thank you, I'm on duty" I replied.

Mac came back in and stood next to the television, uncapped his beer and took a sip before beginning

"So, what brings you here?" he asked me.

I didn't know whether or not I could tell him the problem but when I remembered what the Chief and Turner had told me, I decided it was best just to tell him

"We have a problem" I began, Mac raised an eyebrow and I continued

"Five years ago we all worked on the case of the Anderson family, one of the wealthiest families in New York, and put away the suspect. But just two days ago, a detective who we worked with on the case not Flack or myself came forward and told the Chief and NYPD Captain Turner that you had all tampered with the evidence against our suspect and Flack and I helped" I explained.

I let it all sink in for Mac before I decided to tell him the reason why we needed him

"You remember the number 1 rule and if we don't find a way to save ourselves and fight back, the rest of them who still work there and Flack and I are going to get fired" I finished.

Mac, who was about to take a sip of his beer, lowered the beer bottle

"Let me get this straight" he began "the case we worked on five years ago is about to go down the drain because of a single detective who ratted us out, our suspect is let go and if you don't get my help your asses as well as yours and Don's will be fired" he summed up.

I nodded

"Pretty much" I replied, Mac was quiet before he shook his head

"Sorry no can do" he said.

I shot up

"Mac, you worked this case with us. You can't just let us take the fall and lose our jobs" I cried

"Just did" he replied, I grabbed my bag and stormed up to him

"Fine. But if you happen to see the real Mac Taylor around, the one who would actually come back and help his team and friends sort out this mess, you know where to find me" I said angrily and with that I drew back my hand and slapped him SMACK.

I stormed to the front door, threw it open and slammed it shut behind me with a loud bang.

**Out of POV**

Mac just stood there rubbing his cheek before walking over to the couch, plonked down and turned the TV on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mac Returns**

**Jess's POV**

I hadn't bothered to go back to work at the precinct after my encounter with Mac and had gone home to sulk. It wasn't like Mac to suddenly ignore his team and his friends plead and shrug us all off as if our jobs meant nothing to him.

As I lay in bed that night, I looked at the photo frame in my hand. In it sat a photograph of Mac and I at the Police Christmas Ball 6 years ago; Mac was donned in a white shirt, emerald green bow tie and a red suit jacket while I was donned in a red and green stripped strapless floor length dress, my hair curled wearing little Christmas bell earrings and clear green stilettos with white snowflakes on them.

Tears filled my eyes as I remembered that night

_*Flashback 6 years ago*_

_I arrived at the ball and looked around to see if I could spot anyone, then Mac Taylor was walking towards me donned in a white shirt, emerald green bow tie and a red suit jacket_

_"Hey" he greeted me kissing my cheek_

_"Hey yourself" I replied smiling up at him_

_"You look very Christmassy" Mac told me and I laughed_

_"So do you"_

_"Come on, the others are over here."_

_Putting his hand on the small of my back, he guided me over to a table where Stella, Flack, Hawkes, Aiden, Danny, Adam, Zac, Lindsay and Sid Hammerback sat_

_"Look who I found" Mac announced and the others smiled, standing up_

_"Jess" they chorused and exchanged hugs and kisses with me and I took a seat next to Mac._

_For an hour or so, everyone was talking about random things; books, television we managed to watch when we could, baseball, basketball, hockey, what we were going to do over the Christmas break and so on._

_Just then, Jingle Bell Rock began blaring through the speakers and I stood_

_"Dance with me" I said grinning at Mac_

_"Jess…I… no I can't" he started_

_"Come on Mac please" I begged_

_"Go on Mac" the others chorused and he sighed rising_

_"Fine" he relented._

_I took him by the hand and dragged him to the dancefloor and we began dancing to Jingle Bell Rock. As we danced, we noticed some of the group joined us; Stella had managed to drag Hawkes onto the dance floor, Lindsay dragged Flack, and Aiden had dragged Danny_

_After the song ended, Sid came over with a camera_

_"Smile, I wanna get a picture of you two" he said._

_Mac slid his arm around my waist and we both grinned, Sid took the picture and looked at the camera_

_"Lovely, I'll send you each a copy" he smiled as he went to take one of the other couples._

_Just then Silent Night began to drift through speakers, I slid my arms around Mac's neck and he held my waist as we swayed_

_"Mac you'll never leave us, will you?" I asked him_

_"Never Jess. With you guys, that includes you and Flack, is where I belong. My home" he told me as I felt him kiss the top of my head and sighed contentedly._

_*End Flashback*_

Teardrops landed on the glass of the frame and I burst into tears.

oOo

The next day, I sat at my desk at work at the precinct staring at the photo frame I had there. In this photograph was all of us; Danny, Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Sid, Zac, Aiden, Adam, Lindsay, Flack and myself 5 years ago before Mac left. My heart felt like it was torn in two, why Mac was being so cruel and uncaring was beyond me. Just then I heard the receptionist

"Ms. Angell?" Nina Turner inquired, wondering if I'm here

"Yes Nina?" I replied

"You have a visitor who really wants to see you."

Great, note sarcasm

"Coming" I sighed as I stood up and headed out for the elevator.

I arrived and stepped in pressing the button for the ground floor as the doors closed and descended down. Flack and I are situated on the 3rd floor, I moved to the back and leant against the wall

"I wonder who my visitor is" I wondered aloud.

Finally, the elevator arrived on the ground floor and I stepped out walking towards the receptionist desk. I arrived and Nina looked up

"So who's my visitor?" I inquired but before she could answer, I heard a voice

"Me" it replied.

I whipped around to see the last person I'd thought I'd see wearing what he wore yesterday but it smelt washed

"Mac" I breathed, noticing my voice had gone weak and for a good reason.

I thought when he said he wasn't going to help that that would have been the last time I would see Mac Taylor.

Obviously I had another think coming

"You look surprised to see me" he began

"Well gee I wonder why" I replied slight annoyance in my voice "come on" I added as we left the precinct and headed for my car.

As we walked, I felt like this was all a dream and that I'd wake up and Mac wouldn't be anywhere insight. I closed my eyes and opened them only to see Mac still there

"Jess, what are you doing?" he asked gruffly but I could see amusement in his eyes he used to get those years ago when we mucked around as we got into my car and I drove us to the crime lab

"Just wondering if this is real or not" I replied

"Do you want me to pinch you?" Mac asked reaching over and I smacked his hand away concentrating on the road

"No" I replied as we arrived "I really believe you're here" I added as we got out of my car, I locked it and we walked towards the doors of the Crime Lab and entered.

We walked to the elevator and stood waiting, it arrived and as people got off we got on. We stood waiting as the elevator ascended, see the CSIs are situated on the 35th and it's a long way up. Finally after many stops, the elevator arrived on the 35th floor and we got out heading for the break room where I knew everyone would be.

As we walked, we heard gasps and whispers of some of the techs. We arrived at the break room and I told Mac to wait there, I walked in and everyone looked at me

"Hey guys" I greeted slightly more cheerful

"Hey" they greeted less cheerful.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention I told everyone last night after I had my crying time about Mac not coming back

"I have a surprise for you, a surprise that will hopefully help us" I started

"Brooklyn, nothing and no one can help us" Danny reminded slightly depressed

"Really?" I asked before turning my head and I stepped aside "not even…?" I trailed off.

And on cue Mac walked in.

Everyone's jaw dropped open in complete shock and I tried not to laugh, Adam was first to recover

"Boss is that you?" he asked him

"It's me Adam" he replied.

Stella stood up and walked up to Mac, I thought she was going to hug him but instead she drew back her palm and it connected with his left cheek.

SLAP.

Everyone except for myself winced

"Okay, I think I deserved that" Mac said and I snorted

"The hell you do" Stella cried crossing her arms over her chest

"Hey I slapped him yesterday" I piped up

"Well, well look who came crawling back five years later" Flack spoke up and I could tell that Mac knew that we were still hurting from his sudden departure five years ago

"What are you doing here Mac?" Aiden asked him

"A little Brooklyn bird told me you were all in serious trouble" he replied.

Everyone looked at me then back at Mac

"So what? Are you saying you're going to come back and help us?" Lindsay asked him

"Something like that" he replied

"I don't know" Stella stated "I don't think I can stand the pain of you leaving again after this is all over"

"Stella, this isn't my life anymore. I'm a bounty hunter" he said.

_**WHAT?**_

"YOU'RE A WHAT?" I shouted.

**TBC**


End file.
